1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a method of driving the same, and more particularly, to an LCD capable of pre-charging pixels and a method of driving the LCD.
2. Description of the Related Technology
LCDs generally include an LCD panel. The LCD panel typically includes a lower substrate, an upper substrate facing the lower substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the lower substrate and the upper substrate.
Generally, LCD panels include gate lines, data lines, and pixels connected to the gate lines and the data lines. A gate driver that sequentially outputs gate signals to the gate lines is typically directly formed on the LCD panel through a thin film process.